14 Months Later
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: 14 months later the Davenport family is coming back together but somethings missing. MAJOR family fluff


**Takes place 14 months after the season two finale.**

Leo's POV:

"It's good to be home," Davenport says kissing my mom. I walk over to him and we hug it out. The last fourteen months have been the most craziest and saddiest months of my life. After we got out of the elevator Davenport was taken to prison for using kids as "soldiers." It didn't make much sense to me either until I realized the government had picked up his brother's plans for Adam, Bree, and Chase. My mom and me moved in with my grandmother for a while. Davenport worked out a deal where my mom and I wouldn't go to prison in exchange for his handing over important documents from the project for the bionic children. We told him not to do it. Who knows what the government would do with that kind of technology? He did it though. We went free and he was sentenced to twenty years in a minimum security prison. If you had seen him run you would put him in minimum security also. We haven't had any contact with Adam, Bree, or Chase. That's what saddens me. We have no idea where they are. The FBI in connection with Interpol eventually captured Douglas. Marcus helped him escape and died. Douglas, in a rare moment, showed emotion other than anger. He turned himself in outside our old home. He couldn't live with what happened. A lot of anger just left him in one instant. We visited him in his jail cell. "I...I wasn't always this way. I don't know what changed. Just that I was very angry for a long time. I let it get in the way of my personal life. That I killed the one thing who actually cared for me. Marcus. I can't get that back. Not when I'm spending life in prison. I'm a broken man now..." he trailed off after that. He helped Davenport get out of prison early. Davenport goes up to his and my mom's room and I go downstairs into the lab. Davenport Industries had almost gone all the way bankrupt. Davenport had no money to his name but while in prison he started to get contracts for when his name was cleared. So now Davenport Industries is back to its thriving self. I pull up the contents of his now working cyberdesk. It took almost eight months but we got the lab working. Mom and I worked extremely hard with limited funds. Thankfully Davenport left VERY detailed instructions about what to do. We got it up and working. I see the last video of Adam, Bree, and Chase. I swipe the page and see videos of their training simulations. I click it and them fighting some ninjas comes up. Occasionally Davenport let them choose who to fight and this had to be Adam's choice. I smile as Adam throws a ninja across the room. "Ninja to your right and left!" Bree yells. I quit smiling though when I see them work together as a group. I really miss them. I close the cyberdesk and head upstairs. Davenport is working on his tablet so I take a seat in the kitchen. The doorbell rings and everybody looks at it. "I guess I'll get it," I say. I walk over and open the door. "Surprise!" I almost fall over in surprise. Adam, Bree and Chase are standing outside the door. I almost knock them over hugging them. Davenport stands up and runs over. "I've missed you guys so much!" he says. My mom gets in on it too and it's just a big group hug. We stand there for what seems like five minutes. Finally everybody untangles and they sit down. "How are you guys here?" I ask them. "Presidential pardon," Chase says holding up three sheets of paper. Davenport inspects them and nods happily. "So what did you guys do while all this drama was going on?" Mom asks them. Bree says, "Originally when we left we were only to be gone until everything blew over. Then we would reveal ourselves to the world and let it be known that we were harmless. If everything went to plan we would be back together within a year. Well, everything didn't go according to plan. We watched everything that happened with your trial. We watched Douglas get captured and knew that if we revealed ourselves that we would be in deep trouble. So we stayed hidden for a long time. We hid out in Australia in The Outback for a while. There was very little contact between us and everyone else. We stayed secluded. One day Adam got lost and scared a little girl." Adam interrupts, "I didn't get lost. Just everything looked the same." He glares at Bree and she continues, "She told some authorities and they came looking for us. The Australian government let us stay in their country until we could find a way to America. One day we got a phone call. It's was from President Obama. He gave us presidential pardons in exchange to help the government out." Davenport looks at her. "Search and rescue only," she says. He nods happily and we all lean back. "So what have you guys been doing?" Chase asks us. "I've been repairing the lab in my spare time and Davenport just got out of jail today. "Orange didn't look good on me," he says looking down at himself. We all laugh and just enjoy each others company.

-That Night-

Leo's POV:

I'm downstairs in the repaired lab. I can't believe Adam, Bree, and Chase are back. It's like a part of me was gone. No, a part of me was gone. The part where I saw my family everyday. I love them and they love me. I hear the elevator doors open and see all three walking towards me. They're laughing and joking. A part of me wishes I could have gone with them. I couldn't have helped out like I did though. They see me and Adam asks, "What's up Leo?" I answer, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I went with you guys. You seem so close." Bree says, "Leo, we did it because we wanted to protected you guys. You did a good job making sure Davenport was ok. We appreciate you so much for that." I smile and hug her. "Thanks." An alarm sounds and Davenport runs downstairs. "Sorry guys! Mission time!" he yells. I think we're gonna be ok.

**AN: Thought of this after the last episode. I don't have a lot time to update but I found enough time to do this. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
